Rachel-G005
|birth= |death= |gender=Female |height=*210.9cm (armor) *200.9 (no armor) |hair=Black (front hair dyed pale pink) |eyes=Black |cyber= |affiliation=* ** *** ***Team Kunai ** |rank=* *Spartan |specialty=*Sniper *Pilot |battles=* |status=Alive |class= }} }} Rachel-G005, full name Rachel Huffman, was born on Alluvion into a poor family that lived just outside the planet's capital. Rachel was the only one from her family to make off the planet alive and was then recruited into the SPARTAN-III Gamma Company. During her training, she was transformed from a near dropout to one of the most skilled members in Team Kunai. Rachel was often viewed as the glue that kept the team together. She survived the war and kept serving in the newly formed Spartan branch as both a commando and as a drill instructor for the new generation of SPARTANs. Biography Early life Rachel grew up on Alluvion with her parents in the poor parts of the planet's capital city. Her father was a drunken loser who spend most of his time away at the nearby bar. Her mother worked hard at a hotel as a cleaning lady. Rachel hated her father, who hit both her and her mother whenever he was home. Although Rachel lived a poor life with many hardships she was known for being a happy and carefree around friends but was easily scared and shy around strangers and things she wasn't familiar with. Alluvion was eventually attacked by the in 2543. The attack was swift and devastating. The capital city was hit hard by plasma fire from Covenant warships hanging above the city. Rachel was home alone when the attack took place. She hid in a closet and waited there for her mom to come and get her. Her mother eventually came rushing into the house, grabbed Rachel and ran towards the nearest evacuation zone still held by the . Only a kilometer from the zone was Rachel's mother shot in the head with a by a nearby . Luckily for Rachel, she was saved by a team of UNSC soldiers that had picked up survivors in the area. They took down the sniper before it could kill Rachel too and took Rachel with them, abandoning her mother's dead body on the street where she was shot. Rachel, too broken after witnessing her mother's death right before her own eyes, were carried by one of the soldiers that saved her to the evacuation zone. She was evacuated off the world and was placed in an orphanage back on . A month after her arrival to Earth was she approached by agents from ONI who offered her a place in the Gamma Company. Even though she was scared of what awaited for in the company she agreed and went with them. Training Rachel and all the other 366 children that had been recruited to become SPARTAN-IIIs were shipped off to and arrived at the planet on July 7th, . Here the many children were given a speech by LC and a show of the SPI armor to impress them. Rachel however only felt saddened when Kurt named her homeworld in his speech and started to have doubts about her role in the program already there. Her worries only grew when she and the rest of the children were pushed into the Pelicans they had arrived in and forced to jump off them with Falcon Wings. She was about to give up entirely when she spotted a boy quickly holstered the parachute harness to his back, throwing her a hard, disappointed glance over his shoulder, before he jumped as the first out of the Pelican. Feeling his hard judging eyes on her, she willed herself to her feet and walked past another kid that had also given up, took the second last Falcon Wing, and threw herself out over the dropship's ramp. Rachel got a rough landing but managed only to get a few bruises all over her body. Even though her body hurt like hell, her heart was pumping with adrenalin and pride from having overcome her fear and taken the jump. The next many days was Rachel and her fellow recruits forced to endure extremely hard physical and mental exercises. Though she was about to break down on several occasions she reminded herself of the disappointed look she had received from the boy. This memory allowed her to force herself to push her limits harder, further and with renewed determination. She was going to show that boy that she didn't deserve that look of disappointment. As the days went by her physical conditions improved rapidly as she became more and more adapt to the routines though she felt that the drill instructors were demanding the impossible from them more often than not. Games like Ring the Bell was a nice change to the boring, regular exercises and while she never proved to be the best she did enjoy them when the instructors weren't trying to yell her brain out of her ears for not being fast or strong enough. It was also during one of these games that she befriended Arn-G287, Erik-G025, Benjamin-G151 and Klaus-G310 and the group of five became closets of friends in the following years. She was actually surprised that Arn-G287 proved to be the boy back on Pelican but she never told him that it thanks to him that had made it this far. She also felt that the three meals they were given every day were a downright mood killer. The food, while they supplied the trainees with lots of nutrition, they barely tasted of anything and what did have a taste wasn't the good kind. Rachel, being one of the smarter kids in the camp, saw little in the form of the classrooms that the camp had to bring all trainees to a somewhat equal level of education. Instead, she was given more physical exercises to get her body into shape faster. But the lessons she did have together with Deep Winter, the camp's "Smart" AI, and a few other trainees was always welcomed as a change from the hard physical training. One problem that Rachel faced was that she had grown frightened of the instructors when they tried to drill in how she should address superiors and how to march in formation. This would become one of many reasons why she wanted to rebel against the instructors later on. Eventually, combat and first aid training came on the table. Rachel, now at the very peak of her physical limits, was at first very insecure about how she should handle herself in the hand-to-hand combat exercises and it would take many months before she felt comfortable with her skills. She pushed herself harder with every defeat against another opponent and she forced herself to become better and slowly she improved her skills in hand-to-hand combat so that she could match even those with just above average skills. Shortly after she had mastered her skills in hand-to-hand combat was the trainees introduced to firearms. Though they weren't given live ammunition right away they were instead drilled in the use and roles of every weapon in the UNSC arsenal, though the would become their standard issued weapon during drills. Again showed Rachel her great intellect by quickly memorizing and understanding how the many different weapons should be maintained, assembled and disassembled. When they had learned how to maintain their weapons were they pushed to the fire ranges to train their aim and participate in drills in the jungle. It was around this time that the two survivors of the Beta Company were recruited as instructors. Rachel was at first happy to have them as her instructors but she soon came to wonder what had happened to them, especially to who couldn't talk for some reason unknown to Rachel. She was not alone among her fellow trainees and they began questioning their superiors about what had happened to the Beta Company. Kurt eventually told them the truth of what had befallen the Beta Company. Rachel was horrified by what Kurt told them and she began doubting her resolve, fearing that such a fate was all that awaited her when she would be deployed on the battlefield. She tried, however, to push the dark thoughts away with the new training they would receive in handling the SPI Armor. This only partly succeeded as the dark thoughts would surface every now and then. Arn-G287 would sometimes comfort her during their limited free time and it helped immensely on her resolve to carry on with her training. In 2547 the time eventually came when the Gamma recruits were to be paired into permanent teams. Rachel was placed in a team with her five closest friends which became known as Team Kunai. The staff, as well Deep Winter, had concluded that the five friends would make an excellent team since they had already created such deep bonds with each other and knew of each of their strengths and weaknesses. But the newly formed team of friends were quickly put under pressure by Kurt's war games that pushed the limits of the team to near breaking point. Rachel had seen that Arn and Benjamin took their anger out on each other when the team was doing bad after days of constant battle or survival tours into Onyx's wilderness. She decided to stepped between the two boys each time they were about to fight each other and force them to cool down. Over time Rachel became known as the cool headed one in the small group of friends and Erik often turned to Rachel whenever the team's integrity was wavering. Operation:JAILBREAK Final preparations and Augmentation Deployment Operation:RETURNING War gear Weapons Range Melee Armor Appearance Personality Category:Gamma Company